


Ghost-Spider on YouTube

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [3]
Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Asses are kicked, Bad Flirting, But only for like a few seconds, Caffeine Addiction, Captain America voice, Cats, Doc Ock makes a small cameo, Dogs, Gen, Gwen and Peter are best Spider Siblings, Hahaha traumatizing teenagers via YouTube, Hero Paintball, Hero YouTube videos that I made up, Hurt, I love the Spider Mom joke in the Marvel Fandom, I wanna be Black Widow when I grow up, Language, Mainly funny but there is angst, Memes, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shes in a band Helen, Spiderverse Refrences, Team Bonding?, Webs being used to make cat toys, YouTube, gwenom - Freeform, kazoos, no beta we die like men, venom - Freeform, youtube videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: “There’s Ghost-Spider videos?” She grinned in excitement.“Hasn’t Gwen been a hero for a long while?” America shrugged. “Of course there would be videos.”“Well, let’s watch them!” Kamala poked her best friend’s shoulder.“Alright!”
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Daisy Johnson, Gwen Stacy & Doreen Green, Gwen Stacy & Riri Williams
Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Marvel Rising and had the funny thought of what kind of videos would be on YouTube for Ghost-Spider, with the combination of rereading the fic "Robin on the news" but RedAlert98 this fic was born. I 100% suggest reading RedAlert98's fics if you're a Young Justice fan, their fics have me cackling.

The Secret Warrior’s base was filled with noise. From Doreen and Kamala loudly watching YouTube videos of superheroes and the lack of noise from Dante, Riri, and America watching them silently. Despite it being a Saturday, Daisy and Rayshuan were doing something for SHIELD and Gwen had an extra long band practice and something else with a  _ “fellow insect hero.”  _ The three would be randomly appearing throughout the day. 

So the four were free to do as they wanted, which was watch YouTube videos of superheroes.

“Oh, oh, lookie!” Doreen showed her phone to Kamala.

“There’s Ghost-Spider videos?” She grinned in excitement. 

“Hasn’t Gwen been a hero for a long while?” America shrugged. “Of course there would be videos.”

“Well, let’s watch them!” Kamala poked her best friend’s shoulder.

“Alright!” Doreen grinned, clicking the video on her phone which was bluetoothed to the HoloTV.

* * *

**_My Friend Tried to Flirt with Ghost-Spider_ **

_ The video started out blurred before it focused to show a tree in a park. _

_ Ghost-Spider was hanging upside down on a thick tree branch via her legs hooked around it, completely focused on whatever was on her phone. _

_ There was loud whispering behind the camera. _

_ “Dude, just go ask her out! Or do you wanna lose the bet?” _

_ A teenage boy walked on screen and stood under Ghost-Spider. _

_ “Heyyy.” _

_ “Yo,” The spider mumbled, attention still on her phone. _

_ The boy was not deterred. “I heard you’re good at algebra, can you replace my X without asking Y?” _

* * *

At that moment Daisy and Rayshaun walked out of the elevator, pausing in their greetings at the sight of the video. They silently stood in the back to watch.

* * *

_ “I’m sure you can find a YouTube video to help you.” _

_ There was muffled laughter from behind the camera, earning a glare from the teen. _

_ “Are you a keyboard? Because you’re just my type.” _

_ Ghost-Spider paused, finally tuning in completely to the conversation. “Uh, sorry, dude. I gotta go.” _

_ “Oh,” The teen frowned, but tried one more time. “Well, can I have your number?” _

_ “I don’t have a phone.” _

* * *

Laughter filled the room at Gwen’s lousy excuse that is so completely  _ her _ . 

“What are you guys doing?” Daisy asked, a smile on her face and tone amused.

“We were watching hero videos, but we found some Ghost-Spider stuff and just started watching that,” Riri wiped away a tear. “Wanna join us?”

“This might be an invasion of Gwen’s privacy…” Rayshaun hesitated. 

“It’s on YouTube,” America countered. “A public place, not really private.”

“She has a point,” Daisy told her fellow SHIELD agent, sitting down on the couch next to America. “It’ll be fun. Team bonding.”

“If it’s team bonding then shouldn’t Gwen be here?” Rayshaun grumbled, but plopped down next to Doreen.

“She’ll be here later on today,” Dante shrugged. 

“Next video!” Doreen yelled, allowing the autoplay to count down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

This video looks like it has caught the end of a long fight.

* * *

**_Ghost-Spider vs Mysterio_ **

_ Ghost-Spider and Mysterio stood across from each other, the street around them was destroyed from the battle. Drones flew between them. _

_ The battle was long and hard, visibly seen by the rips and blood stains on the spider hero’s suit. There was a rip on the right side of the mask, revealing a bloody cut. Ghost-Spider seemed to be favoring her left side. _

* * *

Any euphoria that was in the room quickly fell at the state of their friend. Throughout the time they’ve known Gwen she’s never looked so bad, her being quick and flexible enough to avoid most injury plus her Spider Sense.

* * *

_ “You won’t defeat me!” Mysterio threw out his arms, the drones turned invisible. _

_ Ghost-Spider pulled herself up straight. “Says the dude wearing a fishbowl.” _

_ The drones started firing and Ghost-Spider started moving. Drones started appearing as she destroyed them and dodged the bullets, throwing drones into each other. Doing complicated flips and acrobatics to destroy the drones. _

* * *

They cheered for their friend and wowed at the stunts that she was doing.

* * *

_ Once Ghost-Spider reached Mysterio she punched him, cracking the glass bowl around his head and causing him to fall to the ground. She shot a web to pin him to the street. _

_ With the battle done Ghost-Spider slouched, an arm wrapped around her middle as she looked at the sea of broken drones.  _

_ Suddenly she spun around and shot a web, hitting supposedly thin air. A drone became visible and fell to the ground. _

_ Ghost-Spider placed two fingers over her ear. “I got Mysterio. How’s your end?” _

_ “Probably because I punched him in the face.” _

_ “Nothing a lot of food and a spider-nap won’t fix. You owe me Spidey, I missed a Spanish quiz for this.” _

_ “I want May’s cookies.” _

_ “Can’t afford the service then don’t ask for it.” _

_ The audio got quieter as the hero limped away. _

* * *

“Wow,” Dante whistled. “I’m glad she’s on our side.”

There was a collective agreement from those watching and then silence.

“Let’s watch another video,” Daisy suggested, trying to get the image of her injured friend out of her head.

“Oh, here's a compilation,” Kamala pointed over Doreen’s shoulder.

* * *

**_Ghost-Spider and Pets_ **

_ The video shows Ghost-Spider sitting on an alleyway wall, completely focused on whatever she was doing in her hands. Under her was a crowd of stray cats. _

_ There was a large empty cooking bowl and a bag of dry cat food, leaning against the wall.  _

_ Ghost-Spider held up her project, a small ball made of her webs. She tossed the ball to the cats below. They all immediately went after the new toy. _

_ Clip. _

_ Ghost-Spider was crouched down on the sidewalk, petting a ratty-looking Golden Retriever. Who seemed very excited if his wagging tail indicated anything.  _

_ “Who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy!” She made kissy noises at the dog. “You’re the best boy. I would die for you.” _

* * *

A snort caused the whole room to break out in laughter.

* * *

_ The dog didn’t seem to understand the last part, but barked happily. _

_ Clip. _

_ This video was shot from an apartment fire escape. Ghost-Spider swung in and fell into a roll. She stood up and leaned against the alleyway wall. _

_ “Oh, that smarts,” She groaned, resting her head against the wall. Her eye lenses indicated her eyes were close. _

_ “Reow.” _

_ One of her eyes opened to eye the cat loafing on the dumpster beside her. _

_ Ghost-Spider carefully glanced around before scratching the cat behind the ears. _

_ Clip.  _

_ Ghost-Spider was in the middle of a large crowd of dogs that were surrounding her for pets in a dog park. Her hands were bouncing from dog to dog in an attempt to pet all of them. _

_ The area under her eye lenses was wet. _

_ “I don’t have enough hands to pet all of you.” _

* * *

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she walked out of the elevator, pulling her mask off. She looked over her laughing friends.

“Sup, guys. What’s so funny?”

A few of them stopped laughing and looked sheepishly at her.

“We’re watching YouTube videos about you,” America snorted.

“Oh, cool,” Gwen leapt over the couch and plopped down next to Daisy. “Wait, Ghost-Spider me or Gwen me?”

“Ghost-Spider you,” The leader told her.

“There’s YouTube videos with Gwen you?!” Doreen asked.

“Are you okay with this?” Rayshaun wanted clarification, he was starting to like these videos. 

“YouTube is a public place,” Gwen shrugged. “If I didn’t want anyone seeing anything I wouldn’t have become such a public hero.”

As she finished this the autocount ended and another video started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mysterio thing was, in fact, based off the Far From Home scene cause I really liked that scene :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ghost-Spider’s Caffeine Addiction_ **

_ The video starts with Ghost-Spider swinging over the streets, an iced coffee cup in her hand that she was sipping on. _

_ Then while mid-swing an Amazon drone came out of nowhere and crashed into her. _

_ Ghost-Spider and her coffee spilled onto the sidewalk. With a pained groan she sat up, looking at her coffee, which was all over the ground. _

_ “This is the fifth time this month...I’m suing.” _

_ Clip. _

* * *

“Do you often get hit by drones?” Riri asked.

“More often than I want to admit,” Gwen blushed. “Drones are my real enemy.”

* * *

_ Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider were looking upon the weapons deal they just stopped. _

_ “So are you calling Stark for clean up?” Ghost-Spider asked while pulling up the bottom half of her mask, revealing her mouth. _

_ “You have his number too, ya know, you could call him,” Spider-Man said in an amused tone. _

_ “I’m still mad at him for last game night,” She pulled out a five hour energy, chugging it down. _

_ “Because he destroyed you at Monopoly?”  _

_ Ghost-Spider scowled, pulling out another five hour energy. “He cheated.” _

* * *

“Is this suggesting that you have game nights with Ironman?!” Doreen gasped.

“It’s more like I have game nights with Spider-Man and he invites other heroes depending on the game,” Gwen shrugged, a smirk suddenly appearing on her face. “Cards Against Humanity is a very fun game with the Avengers. I highly suggest it.”

* * *

_ “He literally owns a worldwide business.” _

_ She chugged the energy drink. “And he cheats.” _

_ Spider-Man watched her pull out  _ **_another_ ** _ five hour energy drink. “You know, those are bad for you.” _

_ “Don’t tell me how to live my life, Mister It’s-just-a-bullet-wound.” _

_ “One time.” _

_ “I have proof that that isn’t true.” _

_ Clip. _

_ Ghost-Spider was standing in an alleyway, sipping on a hot coffee. She also had a backpack on her back. _

_ Without even looking around, Ghost-Spider pulled out an energy drink. Cracking it open she poured the whole thing in her coffee, tossing the can in the dumpster next to her. _

_ Shaking the coffee cup a bit, she took a sip. Considering the taste, Ghost-Spider shrugged and took another sip. _

* * *

“Gwen,” Daisy side-eyed her friend, who avoided eye contact.

* * *

_ Clip. _

_ The video starts showing the front of a twenty-four hour coffee shop. _

_ A yawning Ghost-Spider walked out of the shop with what looked like the biggest size they had. _

_ She shot a web and started chugging the drink. _

* * *

“I have so many questions!” Doreen yelled.

“You have  _ Tony Stark’s  _ phone number?!” Riri leaned forward.

“He said if I ever wanted “cool upgrades” or something to call him,” Gwen tilted her head. “Though it might have to do with the fact that the first time I met him, I destroyed him at Uno.”

While all this was going on Kamala had managed to get Doreen’s phone and was looking through the suggested videos. She laughed at something on screen and clicked it.

“Guys! Next video!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little...issue with caffeine and I seem to like to reflect it with Gwen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all get the Into The Spiderverse refrences you get this cookie ---------> (::)

Everyone quieted down as the video started.

* * *

**_The Spiders being the Definition of Siblings_ **

_ The video starts in the middle of the two spider heroes bickering. _

_ “No,” Ghost-Spider shook her head. _

_ “Come on! It’ll be fun!” _

_ “Three words. Your Christmas album.” _

_ Spider-Man paused. “Okay, good point. But it won’t be Christmas songs. We’ll sing actual songs and stuff like that.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Didn’t you take singing lessons? This is a way to put them to use!” _

_ “I’m also in a band,” Ghost-Spider reminded. “Gotta stay loyal to them.” _

_ Spider-Man sighed, giving up. “Alright, I’ll do the album by myself.” _

_ “I’ll pirate it to show my support.” _

_ “Wow, thanks.” _

_ They were silent for a moment. _

_ “...wanna invest in a spider-themed restaurant?” _

_ “That’s a terrible idea.” _

_ Clip. _

_ Spider-Man, looking done, was webbed to the side of a building that looked fifteen feet up. Ghost-Spider was doing the Spider-crouch(™) next to him and laughing. _

_ “Round one of Web Wars goes to Ghost-Spider!” _

_ “Oh, just wait,” Spider-Man wiggled against the webs for a second. “The moment these webs dissolve I’m coming for you with a can of Raid.” _

_ “Do it,” Ghost-Spider laughed, standing up. “If you don’t get out by eight I’ll do your patrol tonight.” _

_ “I’ll bring peppermint spray too.” _

_ Clip. _

_ “Black and blue.” _

_ “White and gold.” _

_ The two spiders were eating ice cream on top of a shop they, assumingly, got in from. _

_ “I’m telling you it was black and blue,” Spider-Man insisted. _

_ “The dress is white and gold,” Ghost-Spider pointed her spoon at him. _

_ “Who got enhanced eyesight from a spider bite?” _

_ “...both of us. We  _ **_both_ ** _ got our powers from a spider bite.” _

_ Clip. _

_ Spider-Man glanced at the camera, elbowing Ghost-Spider and nodded to it. Mischief radiating off of them. _

_ “We have to be careful,” Spider-Man told his fellow arachnid, tone serious. “Someone here is possessed by an owl.” _

_ Ghost-Spider was grinning under her mask. “Who?” _

_ “That’s the thing, we don’t-” He squinted at her suspiciously.  _

* * *

“Are you and Spider-Man related or something?” America asked.

“Well besides the natural trust we have because of our Spider Sense,” Gwen answered seriously. “We knew each other before either of us got our powers.”

“Wait, really?” Rayshaun asked. 

“Yep.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Injuries, Blood, and all stuff related to that.

“Oh, that video is the time I got possessed by Venom,” Gwen pointed at one thumbnail.

“Like, Venom, Venom?” Doreen gasped. “The symbiote that possessed Spider-Man?!”

“Yeah, Venom  _ really  _ likes us spiders for some reason.”

* * *

**_Ghost-Spider got possessed????!!!_ **

_ The video starts with Ghost-Spider dodging around a black goo-like snake-looking being. Doing flips and ducks to try and keep distance between them. _

_ “Come on, come on! Work damn it!” She was frantically pushing the button on a remote-like device. _

_ Suddenly the goo snake slammed into her middle, causing them to crash into the building wall and stick to it. The goo, Venom, started to slowly take over Ghost-Spider by forming a cocoon.  _

* * *

The Secret Warriors tensed, scared for their friend.

* * *

_ “Not good, not good, not good,” Ghost-Spider struggled to reach something from her suit. She pulled out her phone and was frantically clicking on it, Venom was now covering most of her body. _

**_‘Ready, set. Time to be a fighter.’_ **

_ Ghost-Spider closed her eyes as Venom completely covered her head. _

**_‘Don’t look down. Keep on climbing higher. Be yourself, ‘cause heroes shine in different ways.’_ **

_ The cocoon covered her hand and phone. The music was muffled but can still be heard. _

**_‘And when your voice can’t make a sound. Just know we hear you all around.’_ **

_ Spider-Man swung on screen, stopping in front of the cocoon. “I’m too late!” _

**_‘Don’t need to fit into the crowd.’_ **

_ The cocoon exploded and a reverse, devilish looking version of Ghost-Spider burst out. _

**_‘To be a force of nature.’_ **

_ Venom Ghost-Spider was kneeling on the ground as the music stopped. They turned their head to look at Spider-Man, who took a step back and held up his fists. _

_ “I don’t want to fight you, Ghosty…” _

_ Ghost-Venom slowly stood up, as they did their costume changed back to Ghost-Spider’s original one. _

_ “Hey.” _

_ “...how? Spider-Man asked in shock. “How are you still in control?” _

**_‘We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah.’_ **

_ Ghost-Spider held up her phone. “Sound. Turns out me and Venom have the same taste in music.” _

* * *

“You  _ tamed  _ Venom?” Daisy asked in shock, turning to look at Gwen. “Are you still its host?”

“Venom and I had an understanding,” The spider hero smiled. “We formed a mutual respect for each other and worked well together, but Spider-Man and SHIELD were breathing down my neck and some stuff happened and we ended up getting separated. Don’t know what happened to Venom after that.”

“Oh.”

In the distraction of the conversation, the autocount went down and another video played.

* * *

_ The video seemed to be footage from the security system from the warehouse.  _

_ Ghost-Spider and a werewolf-like creature, Man-Wolf, were fighting. _

_ “Your fursona is pretty realistic, have you ever heard of Furry Con?” _

_ Man-Wolf growled and leapt at Ghost-Spider, who shot a web as his face and pulled. The villain crashed into the ground, kicking up some dirt. _

_ Her Spider Sense must have gone off because she suddenly jumped, flipping around and shooting a web at something off screen. _

_ Seeing a chance, Man-Wolf leapt up and slashed at Ghost-Spider, catching her in the middle. _

_ A slash mark stretched across her stomach, blood started to stain her suit. _

_ “Oh, that’s not good,” Ghost-Spider gasped, she placed a thick layer of webbing over the wound. She dodged to the side as Man-Wolf jumped at her once again. “Fine. Let’s finish this.” _

_ When the villain went for her again she punched him right in the snout, pinning him to the ground in a cocoon of webs. _

_ Ghost-Spider slouched, wrapping an arm around her middle. _

_ “...this is going to be a pain to wash out.” _

_ Clip.  _

_ The second video starts with Ghost-Spider fighting Doc Ock in the now empty street. _

_ Robotic arms pinned the spider hero to the side of a building by her wrists, the stone wall behind her visibly cracked. _

_ “I wonder how much easier it would be to defeat you without your hands,” Doc Ock wiped away the blood dripping down his face. _

_ Ghost-Spider’s lenses widened and she struggled, her left arm slowly pushed against the robotic tentacle and gained ground. _

_ Then the villain surged forward, slamming the fighting arm back down and brought another arm down on her hand. _

_ She  _ **_screamed._ **

* * *

Doreen quickly paused the video and tossed her phone to the side.

The room was silent as the others tried to process what they watched, Gwen’s scream echoing in their ears.

That...shit like that happens to heroes, doesn’t it? Dangerous people get pissed and come after them and the hero gets hurt.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Gwen stood up and looked at her friends. “I got out of that fine and my hand healed, see.”

She held her right hand in front of Daisy’s face, if the leader was sure than the team would be sure.

Daisy gently took her hand and examined it, either to make sure or to prove it to herself. She ran a finger gently over the slight bumps on her fingers.

“How did you get out?” Riri whispered, eyes on Gwen’s hand.

“Slipped my broken hand through and webbed him in the face,” The spider hero dully told them. “Went to Spider-Man and he took me to Avengers Tower, a combination of their technology and my super healing, my hand healed in about...two weeks? I went back out the moment I got my cast off.”

“Do you get hurt a lot?” America crossed her arms, trying not to curl herself into the couch.

“Not as much anymore, at least depending on who I’m fighting,” Gwen chuckled. “I got a lot of injuries my first year though, my super healing adjusted to that which is how I heal so quickly now. My first year I didn’t have friends in the hero community like I do now, I was inexperienced and I was learning.”

“You got friends now though,” Kamala smiled.

“I can a hundred percent say that I have way more friends than I did that year,” Gwen moved and picked up Doreen’s phone, scrolling through the videos. “Here, this is a light-hearted one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Venom scene is based on the Spider-Gwen comics where Gwen fought Earth-65 Venom. If you wanna read the scene, Amazon lets you read bits of the comics and that's how I read it at first. Or comic book websites work too.
> 
> I actually wrote out the entire "YouTube" video of Ghost-Spider getting hurt on the job, but I thought it was more realistic that the team would turn off the video instead of watching the whole thing and being traumatized by their friend getting injured on their TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the last chapter of this y'all. Hope y'all enjoyed this run while it lasted.

The video started, and while the mood of the room was really down, they didn’t protest or walk out.

* * *

**_The Spiders Being Memes for 5 Minutes_ **

_ The video starts mid-argument(?) _

_ “I can play the kazoo,” Ghost-Spider insisted, said instrument in her hand. _

_ “Prove it,” Spider-Man took a breath. “ _ **_It’s a mental breakdown~_ ** _ ” _

_ The other spider proceeded to play an off key version of ‘Final Countdown.’ _

_ Clip. _

_ The video started off blurry, but focused to reveal the spiders running on treadmills at a random gym, full costume. _

_ Suddenly, Spider-Man tripped and got launched into the wall behind them. _

_ This caused Ghost-Spider to burst out in hysterical laughter, which leads to her tripping and being launched into the wall as well. _

_ The two continued to laugh painfully. _

_ Clip. _

_ The two spiders were on top of a skyscraper, no one knows how the cameraman got up there. _

_ “I’m gonna do it,” Ghost-Spider threatened, standing on the edge of the building. _

_ “Then let me help,” Spider-Man rushed forward and shoved his fellow spider off, towards the crowded streets of New York. “Long live the king!” _

_ There was a moment when the spider hero looked triumphant, than a string of webbing hit him in the chest. _

_ He stared at it wide spider-mask-lense-things before he was yanked off the roof, only his screams were heard. _

* * *

A wet laugh caused the others to smile.

* * *

_ Clip. _

_ Ghost-Spider held a can of Raid in her hand, pointing it at Spider-Man. _

_ “What?! What’s wrong with pouring the milk in before the cereal?” _

_ “You’re a godless heathen,” She sprayed the Raid at him. _

_ Clip. _

_ The video starts with Ghost-Spider cautiously holding a chihuahua arms-length away from her person. The small dog themself looked angry, but tolerated her holding them. _

_ When Spider-Man showed up on the scene with the dog’s owner, it started barking, snarling, and wiggling violently. _

_ Spider-Man screamed in a high-pitched tone, jumping onto a building wall as Ghost-Spider practically threw the tiny dog at his owner. This caused the dog to calm down. _

_ Clip. _

_ “How about Daredevil?” _

_ “Last time I saw him was when we ended up in the same dumpster.” _

* * *

They turned to look at Gwen, who shrugged.

* * *

_ “Captain America?” _

_ “My teammate’s mentor? Pass.” _

* * *

This caused Rayshaun to jolt forward. “This was recent?”

“Yep.”

* * *

_ “Tony?” _

_ “Still cheats at Monopoly.” _

_ “You can’t just play Hero Paintball by yourself!” Spider-Man threw his hands up.” “Hawkeye asked to team up with me this year. So no Spidy Dream Team.” _

_ Ghost-Spider held her chin in her hand, visibly thinking. _

_ Then an idea struck. _

_ “Does Black Widow have a partner?” _

_ Spider-Man’s lenses widened in what can only be described as pure fear. “No.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “You and Spider Mom would be too powerful.” _

_ “Perfect,” Ghost-Spider pulled out her phone. “I’ll call her now.” _

_ “NO!” _

* * *

“Jokes on him,” Gwen snorted. “Nat and I already agreed to be partners for Hero Paintball, we just haven’t told anyone yet for intimidation purposes.”

“Is Black Widow as amazing as people say?” Riri asked in awe.

“Yes. I wanna be her when I grow up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like as I already wrote all six chapters and I'll just post all of it anyway.


End file.
